1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to picture frames and more specifically it relates to a decorative device with a smooth opaque magnetic surface for magnets.
Kitchen magnets have been around for a long time and come in many different shapes, sizes and colors. These magnets are interesting to see and serves the dual purpose of holding notes and memos onto a refrigerator, as well as being pleasing to the eye. Some people even have large numbers of magnets in different configurations that are no longer manufactured. There is no way, however, to display the magnets other than putting them on the refrigerator, whereby they can be easily broken if they fall off, when the refrigerator door is opened and closed many times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,823 to Bruno teaches that the magnetic material is a lightweight mesh screen or a sheet with closely spaced magnetic particles. However, the present invention teaches the use of one opaque solid sheet. The intended purpose of the patent to Bruno is for commercial use utilizing magnetized characters to create signs. However, the present invention is used for decorative purposes to be used by consumers. One of the most important features of the patent to Bruno is its translucency, to highlight the characters attached to it. However, the present invention is opaque, light is not intended to pass through the present invention, to accent the magnets attached to it. The patent to Bruno uses slots with expanding inserts to attach the surface to the frame. However, the present invention uses glazier points to attach the smooth flat opaque surface to the frame member. The patent to Bruno has no viewing opening or recesses as does the present invention. Furthermore, the device of the patent to Bruno has no exposed frame for decorative purposes. It only employs a frame for supporting the screen mesh internally.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,449 to Longo et al. teaches no magnetically attractive areas that are for the benefit of the end user. No magnetic devices are intended to be attached to the patent to Longo et al., it itself is intended to be attached to a magnetically attractive surface. The patent to Longo et al. teaches holding pictures for display inside a transparent plastic surface. However, the present invention teaches the direct displaying of objects on a smooth opaque magnetic surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,921 to Gurman relies on multi-level magnetic components. It is necessary to utilize all of the separate magnetic components to fulfill the function of the device of Gunman. However, the present invention is a decorative device while the device of Gurman is a teaching device which cannot be used universally with other magnetic devices not intended specifically for its single task.
Utilizing Gunman's teaching over Bruno's device would create an unsightly and highly irregular surface this would be unsuitable for Bruno's intended purposes and would not be decorative as is the present invention.
Numerous picture frames have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be hung on flat vertical surfaces for displaying paintings, photographs or the like, so that they can be viewed therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.